


Absolutely Everyone

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [22]
Category: Code Geass, Elfen Lied, Rozen Maiden, Touhou Project, 侵略!イカ娘 | Shinryaku! Ika Musume | Squid Girl
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: В мире, населённом по какой-то необъяснимой причине лишь героинями всех известных и неизвестных человечеству манг, аниме и анимешных видеоигр, в один НЕпрекрасный день вдруг случается страшное несчастье: его грозят уничтожить!Юкари Якумо, представительница самого популярного фандома на кое-каком сайте с картинками, решает предотвратить надвигающийся конец света.И потому собирает команду из лучших девочек-воительниц для спасения ими этого мира.
Series: Супер Игра [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Брифинг

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически последний на данный момент эпизод.  
> Некоторые предыдущие эпизоды по-прежнему есть в моём профиле.
> 
> Возраст всех девочек — 17 лет.
> 
> Несколько изменённая версия «Everyone».
> 
> История происходит в расширенной вселенной компьютерной игры Quake III Arena. Вечная Арена — так называется эта Вселенная, состоит из бесчисленного множества малых миров. Многие персонажи из других параллельных Вселенных уже давно обитают в этих мирах и иногда отправляются на бескрайние просторы Вечной Арены в поисках очередных приключений.

В мире, населённом по какой-то необъяснимой причине лишь героинями всех известных и неизвестных человечеству манг, аниме и анимешных видеоигр, в один НЕпрекрасный день вдруг случается страшное несчастье: его грозят уничтожить!

Юкари Якумо, представительница самого популярного фандома на кое-каком сайте с картинками, решает предотвратить надвигающийся конец света.

И потому собирает команду из лучших девочек-воительниц для спасения ими этого мира.

Собирала она их сидя в своём небоскрёбе на 125 этаже, в просторном конференц-зале, откуда из широченного, во всю стену окна открывался захватывающий дух вид на столицу обозначенного выше мира.

С.С., одна из воительниц, явилась к Юкари даже раньше назначенного часа. И сейчас вместе со своей предводительницей смотрела утренний выпуск новостей.

— Очередное землетрясение прошедшей ночью содрогнуло наш город, — произнесла скорбным голосом хорошенькая ведущая «Доброго Утра», — под удар на сей раз попал главный стадион Вселенной и символ предстоявшего праздника спорта — «Триумф Арена». Инцидент, к великому счастью, вновь обошёлся без жертв и пострадавших.

Выключив телевизор простым щелчком пальцев, Юкари подошла к окну и задумчивым взором стала оглядывать озарённый утренним солнцем город.

— Почему она просто не уничтожит всё за пару секунд? — спросила С.С., встав рядом с Юкари.

— Потому что она хочет повеселиться. — Не поворачиваясь к воительнице, ответила мудрейшая из мудрейших. — Потому что проходить игры в одно нажатие кнопки — крайне скучное занятие.

Помолчав, С.С. вдруг решила задать следующий немаловажный вопрос:

— А почему, — спросила она Юкари с искренним недоумением, — этот мир населён одними лишь девушками?

— Честно? — отвечала Юкари вздыхая, — не знаю. Надо спросить фанатов Touhou Project, Kantai Collection и Girls Frontline. Они должны знать.

С.С., далеко не глупая, возразила:

— Помимо фансервиса, должно быть и другое, серьёзное объяснение того, как сюда попали все эти милые героини миллионов аниме тайтлов.

— Попали они сюда так же, — устало говорила Юкари, — как попал в другой мир этой Вселенной и известный всем Юдзиро Ханма из «Бойца Баки».

— Как? — не унималась С.С.

— Очень просто. Шёл он, значит, по улице какого-нибудь Токио в своём аниме в поисках очередного мальчика для битья. А потом вдруг — раз! И телепортировался в один из миров Вечной Арены. Вот и всё.

— Почему он вдруг телепортировался?

— Так захотел Бог этой Вселенной.

— Что это за бог?

— Всемогущий творец и хозяин всего сущего, я полагаю.

— А откуда он взялся?

— Он был всегда.

— Зачем он всех похищает?

— Скучает в одиночестве.

— А почему сам не придумает себе каких-нибудь персонажей вместо того, чтобы похищать чужих?

— Ленивый. Да и уже придуманные кем-то другим нравятся ему больше.

— Что же он потом с ними делает?

— Ничего. Наблюдает за их жизнью в Вечной Арене. Это же так интересно.

— А какие, напомни, законы действуют в этой нашей Вечной Арене?

— Законы компьютерных игр.

— М… — сделала паузу С.С., — а этот город, выходит, как и всё в Вечной Арене, также был создан тем богом?

— Нет, — сказала Юкари, — вся эта красота — дело рук уже самих девушек.

— Почему же он сам не застроил весь мир подобными городами?

— Хотел занять наших красоток хоть каким-нибудь делом. И чтобы они сами решили, как должны выглядеть города, в которых им потом предстоит жить.

— Как, а вернее, с помощью чего тогда они возводили все эти здания? Он что, любезно пригнал им строительную технику?

— Конечно, пригнал. Передвижные Строительные Дворы. Прямо как в каком-нибудь Command & Conquer, знаешь?

— Знаю.

— Точно знаешь-то? А то потом ведь опять скажешь, что ничего не понятно.

— Да знаю-знаю.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Да. Почему всё это не было объяснено в самом начале в прошлый раз?

— Да потому, — взглянула на незнайку Юкари, — что всё это становится известным и понятным из предыдущих эпизодов серии фанфиков, к которой относится и эта история.

С.С. замолчала.

А потом снова обратилась к нашей любезной всезнайке:

— А как же моя предыстория?

— Ты о чём?

— Ну, я же не только что появилась в Вечной Арене.

— И что?

— Надо же рассказать, с чего начались и мои приключения в этой Вселенной.

— Надо. Только в другом эпизоде. В предшествующем этому. Потому что это другая история. И читать её в таком случае надо до, а не во время этой истории. Ты же не смотришь сериалы наоборот, правильно? А это же серия фанфиков. И мы, напоминаю, сейчас с тобой находимся в хронологически последнем её эпизоде.

— Ну ладно. — Просто сказала С.С.

— Всё?

— Нет.

— Что ещё?

— Я сама на себя непохожа.

— Неудивительно, — с досадой сказала Юкари, — я тоже не ожидала получить от тебя, С.С., такой шквал дурацких и ненужных вопросов.

— И ты на себя непохожа.

— Угу. — Кивнула Юкари. — А наводящие на мысль три буквы на моём головном уборе ты тоже только что заметила?

— Тогда, — заявила С.С., — на кой чёрт мы здесь нужны, если нас запросто можно взять и заменить полностью оригинальными персонажами?

— Нельзя. — Возразила Юкари. — В том-то и дело, что нельзя тут никого просто так взять и заменить оригинальным персонажем. Потому что без нас это будет уже совершенно другая история. Потому что история эта задумывалась с участием именно фандомных персонажей.

— Почему именно фандомных?

— Потому что с оригинальными не сделать кроссовера из миллиона аниме тайтлов…

— Но мы ведь — не мы.

— Главное, не пытайся это доказывать. Ведь тогда тебе придётся вдаваться в конкретику — объяснять, почему ты так считаешь. А кроме «непохожи — и всё», ты же больше ничего не придумаешь, правильно?

С.С. и правда не стала продолжать эту бессмысленную полемику.

Просто невероятно.

А Юкари, выдохнув, как после тяжёлой (и напрасной) работы, сказала зелёноволосой воительнице:

— Знаешь, ты так убедительно вошла в свою роль…

На что С.С. с присущей ей флегматичностью сказала просто:

— Я знаю.

— Серьёзно! Я уже собиралась тебя придушить.

— Мне и самой был крайне неприятен мой образ. — С неизменным спокойствием отвечала «незнайка».

— Мне мой тоже. — Призналась Юкари. — Зато спектакль поставят!

В помещение тем временем вошла другая актриса — Суигинто.

Волшебная кукла, напоминаю, была теперь в человеческий рост.

А почему — рассказано в одном из предыдущих эпизодов.

Юкари на сей раз с ней даже не поздоровалась.

— Эй, вы там! — позвала она остальных, — заходите уже!

И вслед за Куколкой в зал вошла сначала Кальмарка.

А затем и Люси из «Эльфийской песни», известная у нас под своим настоящим именем Каэдэ.

— Все в сборе? — спросила Суигинто.

— Нет. — Сказала Юкари. — Ждём Мако. Пока она опять не проспится.

На пару мгновений воцарилась неловкая тишина.

— Так… — снова заговорила Юкари, — значит, как там… А!

И начала посвящать всех в курс дела:

— На свете появилась одна богиня — негодяйка. Она грозится уничтожить весь этот мир.

— И мы должны… — от лица остальных заговорила Суигинто.

— Остановить её.

— А ты не можешь с ней?..

— Я ведь сама богиня! Мне запрещено…

— А ей?!

— Она… почти богиня.

— «Почти»? Так кто она?!

— Всего лишь могущественная колдунья. Вы справитесь.

— А как же Скатах?

— Не справится.

— Она?! Да ладно! Она же круче всех…

— Забудь ты о ней! Короче, всё. Внизу машина. Сядете…

— Зачем?

— Поедете.

— Куда?

— К порталу! Он далеко…

— А ты не можешь?..

— За-пре-ще-но! Я не могу вам помогать!

— Ах да…

— Девчонки… — обратилась богиня ко всем членам команды, — удачи, девочки! Удачи вам, дорогие! Вся надежда на вас. Спасите этот мир, пожалуйста…

И замолчала.

А девчонки так и не сдвинулись с места.

— Ну? — не выдержала их командирша, — вперёд и с песней!

— А чего мы должны добиться? — недоумевая, спросила Суигинто.

Остальные воительницы на всякий случай отошли от недоумки подальше.

— Господи… — побелела от гнева Юкари, — это троллинг такой, да?

— Нет, — не подлежащим сомнению тоном ответила Кукла.

— Тогда почему ты задаёшь мне такие вопросы, а? Почему!?!

— Потому что не понимаю.

— Хорошо, — схватила её Юкари за шею, — объясняю _ещё_ раз_. Слушай внимательно.

И Суигинто, устремив в богиню испытующий взгляд, приготовилась слушать.

— НА СВЕТЕ!!! — повторно объясняла Юкари, тряся безмозглую куклу, — НА ЭТОМ ЧЁРТОВОМ СВЕТЕ! ЭТОМ!! ВИДИШЬ, ДА?! ВИДИШЬ?!? ПОЯВИЛАСЬ ЗЛОДЕЙКА — МОГУЩЕСТВЕННАЯ КОЛДУНЬЯ!!! И ВЫ — ВЫ В ЧЕТВЕРОМ — ДОЛЖНЫ ВО ЧТО БЫ ТО НИ СТАЛО ЕЁ ОСТАНОВИТЬ!!!!! ПОТОМУ ЧТО В ПРОТИВНОМ СЛУЧАЕ ОНА УНИЧТОЖИТ — СЛЫШИШЬ, ДА?! — УНИЧТОЖИТ ВЕСЬ! ЭТОТ!! ГРЁБАНЫЙ!!! СВ-Е-Е-Е-Т!!!!! СО ВСЕМИ! МАТЬ ИХ!! ЕГО НИ В ЧЁМ!!! НЕ ПОВИННЫМИ!!!! ОБИТАТЕЛЯМИ!!!!! ПОНЯЛА?! Я СПРАШИВАЮ, ТЫ ПОНЯЛА МЕНЯ ИЛИ НЕТ!!!

— Д-А-а-А-а-А-а-А-а-А… — отвечала Суигинто. Ещё бы она не поняла.

— А ТЕПЕРЬ!!! — продолжала Юкари, — САДИТЕСЬ В СТОЯЩУЮ ВНИЗУ МАШИНУ! И ЕЗЖАЙТЕ К ПОРТАЛУ!! ПОСЛЕ ЧЕГО Я ДАМ ВАМ ДАЛЬНЕЙШИЕ!!! УКАЗАНИЯ!!!!!

Повторив задание, Юкари швырнула Суигинто в окно, и та, выбив собою стекло, отправилась прямиком к стоявшей внизу машине.

Оставшиеся воительницы продолжали глядеть в сквозящее неистовым ветром окно.

И Юкари, медленно переведя на них безумные от злобы глаза, спросила как можно спокойнее:

— Девочки, вам тоже помочь? Спуститься на землю.

— Нет!! — в один голос ответили девочки.

И помчались спасать мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка во время выпуска новостей:  
> Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 (NES)  
> Opening ~ News Story


	2. Погнали

НА УЛИЦЕ.

— Что вы так долго?! — раздражённо спросила Суигинто подоспевших к ней девочек.

— В другой раз прыгнем вслед за тобой. — Отчиталась Каэдэ.

— Ага! — залилась смехом Кальмарка.

С.С. не проронила ни слова.

— Ну?! — рявкнула Суигинто на всех, — садимся в машину!

— Подожди, — сказала Каэдэ, — ну-ка, наверх посмотри. В-о-о-о-н туда. Ага. Видишь? Что там написано? Большими буковками. Читай. Вслух.

— УЛИЦА… — стала читать Кукла.

— …ЯРОСТИ. — Договорила Рогатая.

— И? — не поняла её Куколка, — зачем ты обратила на это моё внимание?

— Значит, — ответила Каэдэ, — БОЛЬШИЕ БУКОВКИ всё-таки есть?

— Девочки, — позвала их С.С., которая уже была за рулём, — ну вы садитесь?

— Садимся. — Отозвались две девочки и сели в машину: Суигинто опять на переднее, а Каэдэ, соответственно, к Кальмарке на заднее.

— Погнали! — сопроводила последняя зарокотавший рёв двигателя их бэхи.

И помчались наши воительницы навстречу приключениям…

Мчались они так, значит, мчались…

Мчались по дороге, такие, мчались…

Мчались, мчались, мчались…

— Не слишком быстро? — спросила водительница своих пассажирок.

— А?! — проснулись те сразу.

В этот момент с их бумером поравнялся мерседес, из которого им кто-то выкрикнул: «Эй вы!»

— Кто там? — осведомилась Суигинто.

— Цундэрэ. — Доложила С.С.

— Негодяйки! Чудовища! Уродки! Хлам! — кричали знаменитые цундэрэ Луиза, Наги, Тайга и Сяна.

— Вот гадины! — возмутилась Кальмарка, — чего пристали?!

— Мы победим ту ведьму! — ответили гадины.

И… началось.

— Какую ведьму? — не поняла Кальмарка.

Все другие девочки — и в бэхе, и в мерине — открыли рты и вылупили удивлённые глаза на задавшую этот вопрос воительницу.

— Наверное, ту, про которую нам в самом начале рассказывала Юкари, — сдержанно ответила С.С., вновь следя за дорогой.

— Это понятно, — сказала владычица морей, — я спрашивала про то, кто эта колдунья. Что она из себя представляет. И как её зовут.

— А зачем, — ответила С.С. вопросом на вопрос, — нам это всё сейчас надо знать?

— Затем, например, чтобы без труда вычислить её среди тысяч других колдуний?

— Вычислять её нам совершенно не потребуется.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы в любом случае встретимся с ней.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Это знаю не я. Это знает Юкари.

— Но как мы поймём, что та ведьма — это именно та ведьма?

— Юкари, очевидно, отпустит нас по домам. Сразу после того, как мы победим ту — ту самую — ведьму. Ведь пока это единственное, чего она от нас хочет.

— И что, ты предлагаешь нам наугад побеждать любую встречную-поперечную ведьму, чтобы выполнить её поручение?

— Не наугад, а только тех, кто встанет на нашем пути. Кто окажется нашим врагом.

— А если она не встанет на нашем пути?

— Я уже сказала, что мы в любом случае встретимся с ней.

— А откуда это знает Юкари?

— Отовсюду. На то она и Юкари, верно?

— А зачем нам побеждать эту ведьму? Чего мы добьёмся? Что потеряем, если не победим?

Удивление на лицах всех девушек теперь сменилось неописуемым ужасом.

— Вообще-то, — стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, отвечала С.С., — на все эти вопросы уже дала ответы всё та же Юкари.

— Да? — удивилась и сама Кальмарка, — какие?

— Нам необходимо победить эту ведьму затем, чтобы… спасти этот мир. Иначе она тут просто всё уничтожит. И весь мир. И всех его ни в чём не повинных обитателей. И нас в том числе.

— Цитируй.

— Хорошо. Цитирую слово в слово диалог Юкари с Суигинто. Слушай внимательно:

«— На свете появилась одна богиня — негодяйка. Она грозится уничтожить весь этот мир.

— И мы должны… — от лица остальных заговорила Суигинто.

— Остановить её.

— А ты не можешь с ней?..

— Я ведь сама богиня! Мне запрещено…

— А ей?!

— Она… почти богиня.

— «Почти»? Так кто она?!

— Всего лишь могущественная колдунья. Вы справитесь».

— И ни слова о том, — возразила Кальмарка, — что она уничтожит «ни в чём не повинных обитателей» этого мира. И «нас в том числе».

— А куда, ты думаешь, денутся все эти обитатели и мы вместе с ними после того, как она и камня на камне не оставит от этой планеты?

— Вот ты и ответь на этот вопрос.

— Очевидно, — С.С. уже не верила в серьёзность разговора, — все будут уничтожены заодно со всем светом.

— Кто это сказал?

— Говорить об этом не нужно. Так как это сама собой разумеющаяся вещь, не требующая никаких объяснений.

— Вот ты и попалась.

С.С. промолчала.

— А им её зачем побеждать? — спросила Кальмарка и про цундэрэ.

— Потому что мы также хотим спасти этот мир!! — говорили очевидные вещи цундэрэ, — это же и нас всё касается, ты что!!

— А на нас зачем тогда напали?

— Потому что вы наши соперницы!

— Даже перед лицом общего врага?

— Да! Вот такие мы до одури принципиальные!

— А откуда это соперничество возникло? Просто потому, что мы принадлежим к разным социальным группам - это слишком банально и не особо интересно.

— Во-первых, никого не волнует, что тебе там интересно или неинтересно — это не аргумент. Потому что мы тоже много чего считаем заезженным и скучным. А во-вторых, причина абсолютно любого соперничества в Вечной Арене раскрывается в первом эпизоде серии фанфиков. И заключается она в том, что так хочет Бог этой Вселенной. Ему просто нравится наблюдать, как все только и занимаются тем, что соперничают друг с другом. И это взято из оригинальной игры, а не придумано нами. Вот.

— И всё?

— А ещё мы хотим забрать всю славу себе за победу над мировым злом и спасение целой планеты.

— Да? Где об этом говорится?

— А говорить об этом не требуется.

— Почему?

— Наверно, потому что это и так ясно? Сама собой разумеющаяся вещь. Не требующая никаких объяснений.

— Вот опять…

Тут цундэрэ окончательно убедились в том, что их просто троллят (или это правда идиотизм?). И, выхватив свои пистолеты-пулемёты, со всей неистовостью принялись решетить машину соперниц.

— Блин! — закричала Кальмарка, — они стреляют!

— Си Два! — так звала Суигинто Зелёную, — гони! А я!..

— Достали… — устало вздохнула Каэдэ и, высунув вектор в окно, ударила им в бензобак мерседеса, отчего тот немедленно взлетел на воздух.

— Как долбанула! — восхитилась Кальмарка ударом Розоволосой. И крикнула оставшимся позади цундэрэ: — Что, съели?!

— Нам тоже досталось, — напомнила всем водила покоцанной бэхи, — придётся ехать в автосервис.

— Ну, едь. — Спокойно сказала Суигинто.

И поехали воительницы теперь в автосервис.

Ехали они так, значит, ехали…

Ехали по дороге, такие, ехали…

Ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали — этому можно было бы посвятить целую отдельную главу — ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали, ехали…

…И опять все уснули. Кроме С.С.

— Девочки, — разбудила она их, — приготовьтесь.

За девочками гнались очередные преследователи.

— Блин, — сказала Кальмарка зевая, — мы только до полицейских дошли…

— Напомни, — обратилась к Зелёной Каэдэ, — по какой причине они нас преследуют.

— Мы взорвали машину цундэрэ.

— Ах да…

— А то, что эти мерзавки сами едва не взорвали нас, вашу полицию не волнует?! — возмутилась Суигинто.

— Не волнует. — С неизменной невозмутимостью ответила С.С. И вдавила педаль газа в пол.

Гоняли они так, значит, гоняли…

Гоняли по всему городу, такие, гоняли…

— А можно мы уже заедем в этот чёртов сервис? — попросила Суигинто Зелёную.

— Ну ладно. — Ответила та.

И заехали наши героини, наконец, в автосервис. Сидят они, значит, в машине, никуда не вылезая. И через три секунды снова выезжают наружу — выезжают в полностью отремонтированном автомобиле.

— Что, всё? — удивилась Суигинто, явно давно отставшая от жизни.

— Всё. — Сказала С.С.

— Полный ремонт?! И всего за каких-то три! 3!!! секунды1!1!1

— Да. Вот такой автосервис.

— ЩИТО?! Как это возможно?! Почему он такой?!?

— Ты из своего радужного мира розовых пони хоть иногда вылезай, да? — вклинилась в разговор Каэдэ, — а то есть же на свете ещё и такая мегапопулярная игра, как GTA, из которой и был позаимствован этот удивительный, несколькосекундный автосервис.

— По этой же причине нас и полиция сейчас оставила в покое. — Вставила своё слово и Кальмарка.

— Мне всё равно, — не сдавалась Суигинто, — что и откуда вы там заимствуете! Что, если я никогда не играла и не слышала о вашей дурацкой игре?! Что тогда?!

— А тогда надо не ссылаться на своё неведение. А внимательнее читать то, что написано наверху.

— А что там написано?

— «Геймлит» и «Вымышленная физика» там написано.

— И что с того?

— Да то, что какие ещё автосервисы должны быть в мире с такими-то данными?!

— Не знаю.

— Оно и видно.

— Ладно! — рявкнула Кукла, — поехали дальше!

— А деньги?! — крикнула им выбежавшая на улицу девушка-автомеханик.

— Сто долларов? — спросила С.С.

— Да!

— Забыли. Опять.

— Понятно. — Ответила мастерица, доставая детонатор…

— На выход. — Как по сценарию сказала С.С., вслед за которой из машины выскочили и остальные воительницы.

И бумер также взлетел на воздух.

— Откуда у нас в багажнике взялась бомба?! — удивлялась Кальмарка.

— Видимо, — отвечала С.С. — в этом автосервисе твою машину не только ремонтируют, но и на всякий случай минируют.

— Верно. — Подтвердила её слова взрывотехник, подбрасывая в руке ещё один шар восьмёрку. — Повеселимся?

Шайка уличных хулиганок уже окружила наших бывалых валькирий.

— Да пусть эти ещё подойдут, — сказала Каэдэ про цундэрэ, — ах, вот и они…

— На этот раз вы не уйдёте!! — в один голос заявили ещё четыре прелестницы.

— То же вы говорили и в прошлый раз. — Заметила Суигинто.

И начался, собственно, никому не нужный экшн.


End file.
